


There's Some Whores in this House

by adamdsolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/pseuds/adamdsolo
Summary: This is for @Fierybrunetttte inspired by her tweets as well as the ever-popular WAP by miss Cardi B and Megan Thee Stallion.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	There's Some Whores in this House

Ben loved his apartment complex. Since he moved in he has been able to mind his own business, go about his days unnoticed, and he never had any problems with his neighbors. 

Recently though, he noticed his neighbor across the way had moved out. He was hoping that the place would remain vacant for awhile. Change was difficult for him so having a new neighbor move in made him nervous. Unfortunately for him, he came home one day to a moving truck parked out front and a handful of people unloading boxes into the apartment across from him. 

Weeks passed and he only saw glimpses of the new tenant whether it was in passing or catching her cooking through her kitchen window. He hadn’t spoken to her, he hadn’t even made a point to go over and introduce himself and welcome her to the complex. He had heard from some of the neighbors he did interact with that her name was Rey. 

One evening as he was coming back from work, he passed by her apartment because he heard loud music coming from her place. He recognized the tune as Cardi B’s WAP. He had the unfortunate opportunity to hear it at a bar he went to with some work friends. His co-workers had shouted out the lyrics so he knew enough about the song to know the sexual innuendos littered within. 

He looked in through her window hoping to catch her attention and make her realize how loud she had her music up. She was dancing, wearing jeans and a tight-fitting, white tank top that hugged her figure and showed off her small perky breasts. Ben had to compose himself each time she moved to the music because there was no way she was wearing a bra. 

She caught his eye through the window and instead of looking embarrassed and running to turn the music down she looked him right in the eye and sang the next set of lyrics with perfect accuracy. 

“I want you to park that big mack truck right in this little garage.”

She gave him a wink and Ben immediately felt the blood rushing to the tips of his ears making them burning red. Even though he was flustered that she had caught him staring he gave her a pretty, devious smirk as he walked away. He had a plan.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Rey woke up in the morning as the thoughts of what happened the night before flooded her memory. She couldn’t believe she had actually done it. Ben was so hot. Like, built like a Greek god hot. Anytime she saw him her heart seemed to beat ten times faster. He did things to her body just by looking at her. She had been trying to build up the courage to talk to him for some time but she never thought the first time she would interact with him would be while she was basically singing to him to put his cock in her pussy. 

She needed to stop thinking about it so she figured she’d take a walk to the nearest coffee shop. She opened her door only to find a bucket and a mop sitting on her doorstep. She was confused at first but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn’t even need to read the note inside the bucket to know who it was from. So he has a sense of humor. She chuckled to herself picking up the items and bringing them inside her apartment. She opened the envelope to a handwritten note saying…

**_“Me and my big demeanor would like to have you for dinner tonight. 7pm @ Unit 066.”_**

**_-Ben_ **

Her face was flushed as she read the note and then it really sunk in. He wanted to see her. For dinner! She was so excited and so nervous. What would she wear? Should she bring anything? And then a lightbulb went off in her head. She knew exactly what she should bring.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
7 pm rolled around as Rey made her way over to Ben’s apartment. She decided on a short, blue, floral peasant sleeve dress that showed off her cleavage and allowed for easy access. The pot in her hand was warm and heavy and it smelt so good. She knocked on his door and after several excruciating minutes, he finally answered the door. She was a little nervous as she finally had a chance to really look at him. 

He was gorgeous. He had the most beautiful and luscious raven black hair that fell in waves, outlining his face. That face. Speckled with moles and she wished she could just kiss every single one. It was hard to avoid that big magnificent nose and Rey couldn’t help but hear Cardi’s words in the back of her head. 

_Swipe your nose like a credit card_

“Hi,” he said as a hand combed through his waves, looking you up and down. 

“Hi,” Rey responded, she gestured to the pot in her hands, “I brought macaroni.” 

A big smile crossed his lips making his eyes crinkle and showing off the cutest dimples. “That was very clever of you,” he responded. 

“So was your bucket and mop.” 

Ben took the pot out of her hands and gestured her into his apartment. It was set up just like hers and he had it decorated very minimally but homey. He sat the pot on the stove and made his way back to her. He stood before her, close, his towering frame making her feel even smaller than she already was. She could feel the heat between them and somehow she knew they wouldn’t be eating their dinner first. He smelled of leather and jasmine and it was intoxicating. His gaze was intense, eyes dark with desire and she could feel her pussy throb with need. 

Ben grabbed her face before she even realized what was happening and kissed her, deep and needy. Rey couldn’t control herself, she’d imagined this for so long. Her hands found his hair at the back of his neck and she let out soft moans giving his tongue access to her own. He tasted like cinnamon as she nipped his soft, plump lips with her teeth. 

In one swift motion, he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as his hand grabbing at her ass. He walked her back into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Rey spread her legs allowing him to place himself right between her. She used all her force to bring him closer. His mouth moved from your lips for the first time and began placing wet hot kisses behind your ears, down your neck, nipping, and leaving marks. His hands caressed her outer thighs, pushing her dress up from the hem and exposing her already soaked panties. He tugged at her dress motioning for her to take it off. 

She did as he stepped back and began removing his own clothes. She watched him remove his shirt and pants, exposing his toned, muscular physique. He was broad and strong, and she could see the tent that formed in his underwear. 

His mouth immediately went to her inner thighs licking, kissing, teasing until he reached her clothed cunt and felt her wetness. 

“Ah so wet for me sweetheart,” Ben murmured. 

“Did you expect anything less,” Rey said between heavy breaths. She was getting impatient. She needed him, she needed him now. 

His thumbs hooked under her panties and pulled them down until they landed on the floor. She screams when she feels his tongue slide inside her. 

“Oh fuck- Ben please- feels so good,” she was rambling pleasures here and there. Her mind couldn’t think with the way he was making her feel. His movements were intense and full of need as if he’d been dreaming about doing this to her for quite some time. Rey bucks her hips up towards him, grinding into his face, in desperate need of more friction. The action causing his nose to press against her clit. It’s exactly what she needed. The swiping sensation of his nose on her clit and his tongue flicking in and out of her entrance was pushing her over the edge.  
“Ben I’m- I’m gonna come please,” she moaned. He hummed in approval, the rumble in his voice doing immaculate things to her pussy. His eyes meet hers just as her orgasm took over her whole body. Her hands flew to his hair, grabbing fistfuls to help anchor her from the high she was feeling. Her eyes closed, head rolling back, as her body trembles from the pleasure. 

“Such a good girl, so beautiful, so delicious,” he says into her ear before his mouth is on her’s again. She can taste her own tangy sweetness on his lips and for some reason, it’s making her even wetter. He’s quick to move a hand to his boxers pulling them down and finally letting his cock spring free. Rey had to take a second, gulping at its size. She couldn’t say she was completely shocked, it was certainly no garter snake. 

His arms slid underneath her as he turned her over. He was going to let her hop on top. She grinded down on him, coating his cock in her slick before sinking down onto him. He moaned at the feeling, head rolling back.

“Fuck your so tight sweetheart,” he said reeling in the pleasure. 

Rey started to bounce up and down, his throbbing cock stretching her out and filling her up. His hands found her breasts kneading the flesh through the fabric of her bra making her nipples harden. He looked at her with such awe as she let out little moans and whimpers here and there. 

“God you’re so tiny but you’re taking me so well,” he pants, “You look so good riding me like that.”

“Ben,” she whispers as she picks up her own pace, his cock hitting that perfect little spot inside her bringing her to the brink of another orgasm. “You’re gonna make me come again,” she says breathlessly. 

“That’s right sweetheart, come on my cock.” His thumb pressed tight circles around her clit as her second orgasm rips through her body and she screams out his name. He could feel her pussy clenching around his cock as she comes. Rey is sure she could see stars as her body trembles with aftershocks. She collapsed onto his chest, heaving, desperately trying to catch her breath, as he begins fucking up into her, chasing his own release. It’s not long until he reaches his own peak in deep, low grunts, releasing hot ropes of cum inside her, filling her up, and coating her walls.

They lay like that for a while, his cock beginning to soften inside her. He places soft kisses on her forehead and she can’t keep her hands from roaming his bare chest. 

“You did so good sweetheart,” Ben says, breaking the silence and petting your head. “Now how about that macaroni?”

Rey lifts her head from his chest to see him smirking and she gives him a deep kiss before they move to finally have that dinner she came for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something fun haha hope you like it!


End file.
